A method of assigning a network address to a trap, the network address being a dark address of a virtual private network, monitoring network traffic destined for the network address, determining a classification of the network traffic and executing a predetermined response based on the classification.
A system having a server coupled to a first computer network and a second computer network, the server reserving an address space within the second computer network for the first computer network. The system also has a trap installed in the address space for monitoring network traffic to the address space. The server determines a classification for the network traffic and executes a predetermined response based on the classification.
A computer-readable storage medium storing a set of instructions, the set of instructions capable of being executed by a processor, the set of instructions being operable to assign a network address to a trap, the network address being a dark address of a virtual private network, monitor network traffic destined for the network address, determine a classification of the network traffic and execute a predetermined response based on the classification.